Televisions and computer display terminals are almost universal fixtures in households and offices. However, these video displays are bulky and there is often the need to stack or otherwise position another component, such as a VCR, above the display to save space. Because the horizontal surface provided on the top of conventional video displays is limited in area, it is often impossible to securely place a component over the display without additional support mechanisms.
One arrangement which allows stacking of components is a cabinet which has separate shelves for the display and other stacked components. However, a cabinet is bulky and may not have sufficient depth to hold the video display. A cabinet may also interfere with the accessibility and ventilation of the components.
Another conventional arrangement is the use of a vertically adjustable holder as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,104 to Sher. The Sher holder is comprised of two horizontal shelves connected by a pair of vertically adjustable supports. The video display is placed on top of the lower shelf and the upper shelf forms an area where other devices may be stacked. However, this arrangement requires that the lower shelf be placed underneath the video display, and thus it may be difficult to install and remove when used with bulky and/or heavy displays. Also, when used with larger displays, the lower shelf may interfere with the stability of the display and no mechanism is provided to secure the stacked component to the upper shelf.
An alternative conventional arrangement for supporting a VCR over a video display is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,996,342 to Noguera. The Noguera assembly is comprised of a frame which sits on top of the horizontal portion of the television display. The frame has two downwardly extending legs which rest on top of the sloping portion of the display case and can be adjusted so that the frame is horizontal. The width of the frame is adjusted to fit the dimensions of the VCR to be mounted. However, this assembly does not provide a true shelf, but merely a frame which may not properly fit around the stacked component. Also, this assembly is not secured to the television, but instead rests freely on top of it. Therefore, it may be accidentally pushed off of the display, causing damage to the stacked component.